Truth or Dare
by KillaNeko
Summary: Hawk finds something under a table of the Boar Hat, which turns out to be a game. See how this game turns out! Elizabeth x Meliodas
1. Round 1

**Round 1**

"Miss, bring me another ale!"  
"Me too!"  
"For me a pastry!"

The Boar Hat was full and the cute waitress was overwhelmed by the crowd. She was running up and down and couldn't remember who ordered what. On top of that, how could anybody walk in a room with no space at all! No matter where she was, some feet would be in her way.  
She took the ale that Meliodas gave her and tried to bring it to a man who decided to sit close to the entrance. Not that there were any more seats closer to the bar but still she wished there were. She tried to make her way through the crowd and almost tripped a few times. What a hassle, she thought.  
She made it! She could dance for joy every time she reached a customer and delivered him what he actually ordered, but there was no time for that because the next customer was already waiting.

The owner had all the Sins helping him out today. He didn't recall the bar ever being that full! However, it was obvious that it would be like this today.  
Spring started, so the weather was warm and most of the people had a spring fever. They wanted to do something, wanted to go out, just enjoy their lives after the cold winter.  
That's why everyone had to help out.  
Obviously, Ban was in the kitchen. Goather was collecting dirty dishes and King did the washing-up. Diane was small and helped out as a waitress, like Elizabeth did. The Sins even put a few tables outside so that more customers could sit. Diane was in charge of the customers outside and Elizabeth helped inside the bar.

That's how the day passed. Everyone was tired at the end of it. Now, they only had to clean up and it would be over. What a nice thing to look forward to: end of the workday, or for some of the Sins "ale o'clock"!

Hawk was eating all the scraps.  
"Those scraps are great! Ban, you must cook more often!" The pig was almost as round as a ball. He was about to eat more scraps that were under a table but he found something else below it. It were two small cloth bags, that were tied together. They were filled with something light and didn't look very valuable. Hawk swooped the bags.

"Hey Master, watcha got there?" asked Ban who just left the kitchen. He was still wearing his apron which was stained in so many different colors, it might as well be a painting. Hawk handed the tall one the bag.  
"But I found it! Give it back to me as soon as I tell you!" Ban raised an eyebrow. It was his way of saying no. He opened the bag and found bits of paper with something written on them. "Truth" was written on every piece in one bag and "Dare" was on every piece in the other.  
"What is that?" he wondered and didn't really know what to do with this useless trash.

Elizabeth walked by and he used the opportunity to get rid of it by giving it to her.  
"Here, take it!" he said and walked a few steps away to gesture that he didn't want it back anymore. The princess was confused. She also took a look at the bags.  
"It's a game" she said and now Ban seemed interested again.  
Meliodas, who happened to hear the word game, approached the girl as well, to see what she's got there.

"It's a game of truth and dare, first you decide what you want to do, and then you take a piece of paper and do what it says. If you don't do it, you will be penalized"

"What kind of questions are those?" asked Meliodas, he seemed interested in this game and took a closer look at the bags.

"You must not look at them now, it's more fun if you don't know what you might get" explained the princess further.

"We've done all the work, so we might as well play a game now" said the blond and smiled. "And as a penalty, we can make the person drink!"

"Of course it will end up as a drinking game ... Well I just have to do all the tasks properly" thought the princess.

Ban was already excited to play it! He loved booze and maybe he already decided to drink, even though he did his task. He grabbed King and explained him what they wanted to do. At first, the fairy was not happy to participate in a stupid game like that, but then he saw how much Diane wanted to play it and decided to join after all. He let out a long sigh.  
"She's so beautiful..." he though and slowly made his way outside.

Goather decided not to participate. He didn't want to waste his precious time on this childish act when he could as well do something useful like reading a book .

So Elizabeth, Ban, Diane, King and Meliodas sat at the table outside the Boar Hat. The weather was still great so there was no better place to play this game. The table was round and Meliodas placed a lot of ale in the middle of it, surrounding an oil lamp. The stars and the moon where shining bright and with the extra help of the lamp, the group was able to read their tasks. Ban was eager to start first.

"But before we start, everyone, lift your glasses!" Announced Meliodas. He lifted his mug first and the other did as he said, even Elizabeth.  
"Today was a hard day and I must thank you all for helping me. And now, let's enjoy this game together!" he said and everybody cheered. They drank their whole mug, it was only fair spoken. Even the princess finished it.  
"After a mug, everyone should feel a little bit more comfortable and should be more open for this game" thought Meliodas.

"Truth or Dare!" asked Elizabeth and pointed at Ban. He was way to motivated and jumped up, placing his foot on the table.  
"Gimme Dare!" he yelled and she handed him the bag. He took out a piece, opened it up and read it quietly.  
"What does it says?" asked Diane curiously and everyone stared at him. His expression changed radically. His cheerful face turned dull and heavy. As if "Regret" was written in big letters.  
King, who sat next to him floated behind him and read it himself.

"Lick the floor"

Everyone got silent.  
Until they burst into laughter!  
"Come on Ban, do it!" they yelled. "You can do it!"  
He felt stupid. So stupid. But he had to do this. He could as well choose the penalty but this man had his pride. And if he said he will play this game, then he better win it! And if this piece of paper tells him to lick the floor, then he will lick the floor!  
The blue haired looked down. Dirt everywhere. He took a deep breath and another ale. Everyone watched him quietly.  
He took a few steps back and opened his ale, almost drinking it all. He took the halfway empty bottle, kneed down and poured all the fluid on the floor! His head followed the same second and he took a good lick of the ale drenched ground beneath him!

The others started cheering and clapping!  
"Well done Ban!"  
He lifted himself up again and spat out what his tongue might have touched. He grinned again, showing his teeth.  
"Guess who won't take dare again?" he asked jokingly and walked back to his seat. He took another ale. He needed it now.  
"But Ban, you still have enough ale on the floor!" mocked Meliodas.  
"Let's see what you have to do when its your turn!" Ban replied challenging. Meliodas only smiled.

"King, it's your turn now!" announced Elizabeth. She felt the alcohol entering her system. "Truth or Dare?"  
"I'm not as stupid as Ban, so Truth it shall be" But the in same moment he regretted it. He wasn't sure if truth was the right decision now. After all, a question like "Who do you love the most" might come or even worse "What did you dream last night?" Would he lie about something like that? He began to sweat but shrugged it off. He closed his eyes as he took a piece of paper of the truth-bag.

"What is the most childish thing you still do?" he read out loud but before he could even answer he heard the others complaining.  
"That's a stupid question!" yelled Diane. "Everyone already knows that he's always sleeping with his Chastiefol and that he transforms to appear older!"  
Everyone agreed on that. Those things were kinda childish.  
"That's not fair, why do I have to lick the floor and he ... just being himself?" complained Ban. He probably had a new ale as well.  
"That's the game" answered Elizabeth. "It's not about being fair, it's about answering questions! So let's just continue!" She was really into moderating this game.

King was still floating, his mouth slightly open and his face in disbelieve. His friends just called his Chastiefol childish and ignored him completely... But at least they thought that this _was_ the most childish thing he did. That way he didn't have to explain that he once almost sucked his thumb while sleeping. (It was an accident of course!) And he didn't have to explain that he owns a pajama with teddy bears, the list went on and on. "Guess I am way to childish" he sat down sulking and hugged Chastiefol.

"Now it's Diane's turn, Truth or Dare!"  
"Truth I guess ... I will take Dare the next time!" she said and giggled. She hoped that she might confess her love for Meliodas now, or tell them him about her breast size or something similar. Anything including her Captain would be fine to her! She took the piece of paper and read the message out loud:  
"What would you do if you were the opposite sex for a month?" She had to think and placed her index finger on her lips. This was not what she expected.  
"Come on, Diane, be spontaneous!" said Meliodas who seemed to like this question. "For me it would be obvious!" he added.  
"I guess I would ... wear some ... men clothes?" she really didn't know what to say.

Meliodas took a step on the table. "If I was a girl for a month" he started and stared into the deep blue sky. "I would fondle my breasts!" Everyone sweat-dropped while Meliodas placed his hands where his huge breasts would be. "Also, I would do naughty things with other girls (Maybe)! I would run my bar with an open cleavage and receive lots of tips and I would make stupid guys buy me drinks while I drink them under the table!" Ban was impressed and clapped as Meliodas bowed to the applause he received. Meliodas sat down again and hugged Elizabeth, placing his head between her boobs as if he was searching for comfort. Irritated the princess patted his head.

"So that's what he would do..." she thought.

"Come on Diane, you need to say something, otherwise you have to drink" reminded Elizabeth, who still didn't forget that Diane's answer was super boring.

"But I really don't know!" she cried.

Elizabeth looked around and received a consenting nod.  
"Diane, Serpent's Sin of Envy, your penalty shall be drinking a whole mug full of ale and a restraint from using Truth once again!" declaimed Elizabeth in a voice, that only a queen could have. Diane's eyes were full of tears.  
"No!" she yelled. "And that question was so easy on top of that!"  
King rubbed her back to console her and offered her to hold Chastiefol, which she gladly accepted after she drank her ale.

"Sir Meliodas, it's your turn now" she looked at him and he smiled "I take Dare" he said and pulled out a paper.  
"Get slapped on the face by the person of your choosing" he read out loud and Ban and King smirked. "Can I!" Both shouted leaning over the table.

"Let me think about it ..." he said and faced everyone in this group. As he reached Elizabeth's eyes, he grabbed her boobs once again. "Can't concentrate..." he said and fumbled a few times while his other hand rested on his face in a thinking position.  
"Elizabeth should do it!" Diane yelled. "Or me!" she could hit her Captain here and now for fondling Elizabeth again (and not her).  
Elizabeth was waving with her hand, demonstrating a 'no'. She didn't want to slap Meliodas, not even if it's a game.

"Yes, Elizabeth should do it.." said King surrendered. "She deserves it..." Ban nodded and agreed.  
"Well, I have no choice then, you can do it Elizabeth!" he said and smiled, still not letting go of her breast.  
"But I don't want to!"  
"Then you will have to take the punishment" he lifted his other hand and moved his fingers like he wanted to grope her with this hand as well.  
Elizabeth yelped. "Okay, I'll do it!" she gave in and squinnied.  
Both stood up from their seats, Meliodas' hands in his pockets and Elizabeth clenching her fists.

"You can be rough on me, don't hold back" he said, closed his eyes and offered her a cheek and all that while he was still smiling. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"You can do it! He deserves it!" yelled Diane.  
"Pretend that there's a fly on his cheek that you want to kill!" was a tip of King.  
"Don't worry, Cap'n will love it!" added Ban mocking.

Elizabeth raised her hand. She wondered if this really was a good thing to do. Even though she knew that she could hardly make any physical damage to Meliodas, she still didn't want to be hurting him on purpose. But this was the game.  
Her hand made a loud slapping noise and left behind a red mark of her palm on his skin.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled the same second. Meliodas touched his warm cheek. "That wasn't half bad, I wouldn't want to make you angry..." he said focusing on the warmth that he still felt. Ban couldn't stop laughing.  
"Comfort me!" said the blond like a small child and before she even realized it, he was hiding under her skirt. She was so heartbroken about what she has done that she didn't even flinch the slightest and just patted his head through the fabric.  
Now Diane wanted to slap the hell out of him and King tried to hold her back, pushing against he shoulders.

Meliodas and Elizabeth took a seat again. The red imprint wasn't visible anymore, which calmed the silver haired down a little.

"It's your turn now, Elizabeth. Truth or Dare?" asked her the blond. She thought about it for a second.  
"I will stick to Truth" she said and picked a question.  
"What was your first kiss like..." she said and blushed shyly.  
King and Ban weren't that interested this kind of questions, Diane and Meliodas however both focused on the princess and saw her gloomy face and the black shadow that covered it.

"Elizabeth?" hesitated Diane. The silver haired's eye was visible again.  
"Actually, I've never been kissed before, so.."  
"Never been kissed!" yelled Diane surprised. "Really? Like, never?" she held her fists in front of her face and made an "Awww" sound.  
"Not by anyone who wasn't related to me" she confessed and avoided Diane's eyes. Meliodas on the other hand seemed more thoughtful now.

"What a pure girl!" he said and hugged her.  
"Hey, I'm pure as well!" yelled Diane from behind.  
Completely ignoring her, Ban interrupted.  
"That means that the princess is still a maiden"  
She covered her eyes with her hands and blushed even more.  
"Is that a bad thing..." she asked.  
"It's not!" answered Meliodas rubbing his face against her breasts "And never let anyone tell you otherwise!" he was enjoying every second of the softness.  
She was relieved that Meliodas felt that way, even though she didn't like what she heard in the background.

"Captain is just being a pervert! He only wants her virginity! You can have mine instead!" Ladies and gentleman, Serpent's Sin of Envy.

"Now that we know that both Diane and Elizabeth have never been kissed, what about you?" asked Meliodas his two manly friends. Mainly focusing on King.

Ban shrugged with his shoulders "Of course I did"  
The fairy blushed "Th-This isn't about me or Ban or Diane, it's a question for Elizabeth, so I don't have to answer it!" he protested.  
"Virgin." pinpointed Meliodas bluntly. King blushed but couldn't deny what his Captain said.  
"Well Capt'n, seems we're the only ones"  
"Kinda expected that..." Meliodas was unimpressed.  
The only thing that King hoped for was that Ban didn't sleep with his sister. He wanted to know badly but he was sure that he wouldn't like the answer. He felt his cheeks warming up as the anger rushed through him.

"N-now that everybody had his turn, let's move on to the next round!" suggested Elizabeth stuttering to distract from the sexual topic.  
"Yeah, Ban, chose!" said Meliodas and filled his mug with ale "But before that, let's drink!" He once again lifted his mug up high and let everyone follow him. They cheered and drank up.


	2. Round 2

**Round 2**

"Truth or Dare, Ban"  
"Truth, no more licking." he still felt the mix of grass, earth and ale on his tongue.  
She gave him the bag and he picked a slip.

"What is the most expensive thing you have stolen?" Ban shrugged.  
"Elai-" he didn't even need to think about his answer but was interrupted by his Captain before he could even finish his sentence.  
"Elaine's heart and the Fountain of the Youth don't count! We've heard those stories already!"  
Ban was unenthused and crossed his arms, he actually had to think about it now.  
"So, Cap'n. You want to hear one of my stories. I'll tell ya."

He began to tell a story from a long time ago. He wasn't immortal back then neither was he part of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"I was traveling and stealing everything that seemed to be worth at least something, hardly had food, so I went hunting as well.  
One day, there was that man. A samurai, as he told me. Didn't give me his name though. I had my swine, that I hunted and prepared. And this guy just collapsed in front of me. I didn't care first. But there was his sword that seemed interesting. Kinda nice looking and shiny, so I took it, easiest steal of my life! I went and sold it and got 30 gold for it!"

"30!" yelled Meliodas, "My Sacred Treasure was worth 50, what kind of sword was that?"  
"Like I said, don't know, easiest, fastest and richest steal of my life!"

"What did you do with the money?" asked Elizabeth curiously and brought the thief back to reality. Ban only scratched his chin lightly.  
"Got it stolen..."  
Everyone fell from their chairs.  
What kind of thief is he anyway? He let's his Sacred Treasure get stolen and then his money as well?  
"Yeah ... better move on to King..." he suggested and everyone agreed. This was just way to depressing.

"I chose Dare!" he announced, he didn't want to get one of those embarrassing questions again! He took a slip.

"Attempt to break dance for 30 seconds"  
King looked confused but he had enough ale not to care too much. "I think I saw that once, is that where they all dance that crazy and spin on their backs?"  
"Exactly" answered Meliodas who would really love to see King do that. He was bad at physical activities, so this sounded promising.

King sighed and took a sip from his mug that he filled up moments ago.  
He stood up and stepped back. Concentrated he raised his arms slowly.  
"Stop the time" he said quietly.  
The same second he let himself fall from one foot to another, moving his hands to a beat that didn't exist yet.  
The other started clapping to his moves and encourage him to go on.  
He went lower, like jumping up and down, but moving his legs like a normal human never could. For him it was easy though, as he was not jumping but rather floating. He put on his hood, showing everyone that he will get serious now.

He went for a handstand. Obviously he was floating and everyone could see that, but still, it was his attempt and he wasn't that bad at it either!  
He was back on his legs again and jumped from one foot to another until he jumped again higher and landed on both hands with his legs in the air. By spinning his legs he turned himself around his own axis and moved his hands along. That way he rotated in a circle and ended his dance in a position, where he was supporting himself with one hand and his legs and other arm spread apart as far as possible.

Everyone was clapping and cheering. Who thought King had such a talent!  
"You're awesome!" yelled Diane and he smiled at her support but he fell. She ran to see whats wrong but only found him completely dizzy and breathing heavily.  
"Are you alright, King?" she asked worried and held King's hand.  
"Yes ... I'm just ... why are there two Dianes?" For him it was like falling in love twice. He tretched out his hand to reach for the second Diane.  
"Oh King!" she helped him get up and put his back on his seat, completely ignoring his nonsense.  
"You did great, though!"  
Everyone was complementing the drunk and dizzy fairy and he enjoyed getting the good kind of attention and the second Diane that he still saw.

"Diane, you must take Dare now" said Elizabeth and handed her the bag.

"Let the person to your right draw on your face with a pen"

Diane was not amused. "Why do I always get the bad stuff!" she complained.

"I will be right back" announced Meliodas and went inside the Boar Hat. The others followed his steps until he closed the door behind him. Confused Elizabeth looked at King and Ban who both shrugged with their shoulders to show that they didn't know what he wanted to do.

"He's probably bringing a pen!" said Elizabeth but he was taking too long just to get one. Maybe he still had to find it? Certainly, the blond returned with a pen that King could use to draw on Diane's face. He gave it to the fairy.  
"Let ya inner artist out!" yelled Ban from behind.  
King swallowed. He didn't want to upset Diane but he didn't want to fail the challenge either, so he had to find a compromise and draw something small or cute.

"Okay King, draw something" she offered his her face and closed her eyes. The fairy blushed as he saw the giantess face so close. He placed his hand beneath her chin to hold her and only now he felt how smooth her skin was. He bit his lip slightly and tried to come up with a picture. It was harder than he thought as his mind was only filled up with Diane's smile.

Carefully he started by drawing on her forehead. He lifted her bangs and drew hearts and stars in the right corner. On her cheeks he drew some stripes that implied blush.

Ban was already bored with this challenge. King was only drawing sissy things and this bored the hell out of the Sin. Elizabeth seemed to like it though.

On her upper lip, close to the right corner, he drew a semicircle, like she would stick her tongue out. That was it. He fulfilled his duty and he drew only nice things, nothing that could upset her.

"Diane, you look cute" complimented Elizabeth. "King did a lovely job!"  
"Boring!" added Ban not impressed.  
From this reactions, Diane assumed that nothing bad was drawn on her face and she sat smiling.

Meliodas only smiled at Diane but didn't seem interested right now. He had his own plans on his mind and was only thinking about how to accomplish them.

"Sir Meliodas, its your turn again" said Elizabeth gently.  
"Please chose something for me, Elizabeth" The blond was still in thoughts.  
She wasn't bothered that Meliodas was absent as she was a little drunk and didn't notice him being odd. So she nodded and took a slip out of the "dare" bag.  
"Do pushups until you can't do anymore, then after 5 seconds do one more" she read out loud and looked at the blond.  
"This will take forever ..." she admitted and Meliodas nodded in agreement. He was paying attention now.

"Then how about a contest, Capt'n!" shouted Ban and almost out of nowhere appeared close to Meliodas.  
"How about a contest!" riposted Meliodas and took a mug. Ban already had his ale bottle in his hand. They stared at each other like old enemies, who wanted fight!  
"What kind of contest?" asked Elizabeth. Right now she wasn't sure if they wanted a drinking contest or a pushup contest.

"First we drink, then we do pushups!" said Ban still peering hard at his Captain.  
Elizabeth followed their gaze and saw a slight nod on both sides.  
Suddenly they started drinking as fast as they could, swallowing one ale after another.  
Elizabeth closed her mouth with her hand in disbelieve. How can someone drink so much in such a short time. But just from looking, she got thirsty and drank some ale as well.

Just before the girl noticed, the two were on the floor doing pushups. It looked so easy when they did it! She had troubles making only a few and they did it like there's no tomorrow. But Ban got slower and slower until he finally collapsed.  
"Sir Ban!" yelled the princess.  
"Don't worry, he's fine" comforted Meliodas.  
Ban groaned and stood up again.  
"You won Capt'n!" he announced and reached his place lurching. Elizabeth looked at his face. His eyes were glossy and he was sweating. He was completely drunk right now!

"Now you're the last one, take dare" suggested Meliodas and Elizabeth did as he said. After all, she made him take dare as well.

"Play a song on by slapping your buttcheeks until someone guesses the song"  
Elizabeth blushed. She looked around, except for Ban who was dizzy right now, everyone seemed to feel well. King was chatting with Diane and looked fine. Diane herself seemed to feel good as well. She was slightly drunk and looked a little silly because of her face paint but that was all.

Elizabeth stood up and she got the attention of the other two as well now, even though she didn't want it. "Do I really have to?" she asked the blond and he nodded giving her a sly smile.  
"Turn around, that way we can hear it better!" they probably couldn't, but Meliodas would definitely get a better view.

Elizabeth followed his 'advice' and turned around. She tried clapping the melody softly on her butt while her skirt and her panties separated her hands from her bare bottom.

"I can't hear it!" complained the blond. Even though he could hear her clapping just fine and knew exactly which song she tried to do he still her to clap her butt below her skirt!  
"Captain, that's no-" As Diane tried to say that she could hear it all properly, Meliodas shut her mouth by holding his hand in front of it. Elizabeth didn't see that and so she tried again.  
"Okay... I'll try again then" announced the princess and actually started clapping on her bottom beneath the skirt. While her hands went up and down, trying to clap the melody, Meliodas could get a good look on her bottom and her panties. He grinned content.  
Finally Diane moved his hand away. "Its the hymn of Liones, you can stop clapping now!"

Elizabeth was relieved, let her hands fall and turned around. King really didn't seem to know the melody but Meliodas had a different look on his face.  
"Din you really not understand the melody?" asked Elizabeth shyly. She was giving her best after all.  
"I did, even the first time you did it, but I didn't want you to stop so..." he smiled so innocently as well. She was angry but she just couldn't resist him.


	3. Last round

**Last round**

"Shall we call this a day, Sir Meliodas?" asked the silvered haired girl. She wasn't tired yet but she was concerned for Ban. He was sitting on his chair and stared into space. At least he wasn't drooling.  
"Let's play another round, the last one! There are hardly any slips left as well." said Meliodas. He still needed one last round for the thing that he planned, so he pushy.

"Okay, but let's leave out Ban" this was a compromise that Meliodas was okay with.

"King you start! Truth or Dare!" Elizabeth was moderating again.  
"Truth!" he said. He was too lazy to do any more dare, so he decided to be honest instead. Also, so far the "Truth" part seemed to be easier for him.

"Who here would you most like to make out with?"

Meliodas had a smirk on his face, some people might mistake him for the Cheshire Cat right now. King blushed and stared at the question. He reread it one time, two times, still the same content. Sweat was flowing down his red and warm face.

"So King, who you it be?" asked Elizabeth even though she knew exactly who it was. It seemed like everyone knew the answer except for the person who was the one he would make out with. She was looking at King right now.

King was crimson red and poked his index fingers against each other. "Well... that's not that complicated ..." he tried to make the answer as long as possible.

"Tell us already!" yelled Diane excited.  
"You ..." he whispered tentatively.  
"Who?" asked the brunette again.  
"You!" said King in a louder voice while squinning his eyes.  
"Is that true?" she seemed like she didn't believe him but nodded.  
"That's so cute, King!" she hugged the fairy tightly and enjoyed her being his first choice.  
He, on the other hand, enjoyed her bosom and had a nosebleed. Elizabeth giggled happily for the two of them. Meliodas smiled as well.

"Now you, Lady Diane! You must take dare!" reminded her the silver haired.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." she let go of the fairy to his discontent.  
Meliodas passed her the bag and she took the second to the last slip.

"Sell a piece trash to someone in the group"  
She looked around.  
"That's an easy one!"  
Meliodas raised an eyebrow. Who would buy trash from her, he wondered but was stunned how easy she got rid of it.

She went to Ban, who was completely drunk and didn't really know what happened.  
"Buy my trash, Hawk wants it" said Diane bluntly.  
"For Master, I'll buy anything" slurred Ban and took the piece of trash, giving her a coin. She boasted with it and took a seat again.  
"I told you, easy!"  
Elizabeth sweat-dropped. She remembered how she told them to leave Ban out of this game but she didn't want to crush Diane's success, so she let it slip.

"Sir Meliodas?"  
"Yes, I take truth" he took the bag and the slip on his own.

"What do most friends think about you that is totally untrue?"  
Meliodas put his fists on his waist and raised his nose up high.  
"You all say I'm perverted, but I'm not!" he stated and received three stares.  
"Captain, you're lying. You must drink" said King in a monotone voice. Diane agreed.  
"Do you think so as well, Elizabeth?" the Sin had the cutest puppy eyes she could think of staring at her. But he was perverted. Especially to her.  
"Sorry, Sir Meliodas..." she averted her eyes, ignoring his attempt to compel her to stay on his side. He drank his ale with a dark shadow all over his face.

"Guess I'm the last one now!" said Elizabeth as she noticed that the third and last round is over when she's done.  
"That's true, so you better do your task well!" challenged the blond as he returned to normal. This was what he was waiting for.  
"Take dare, there's only one slip left" said Meliodas smiling, passing her the bag.  
"How long did Sir Meliodas have this bag?" she wondered. She thought that she was taking care of the bags all the time but Meliodas must have taken them. Also, the last slip looked somehow different than the others, newer. But Elizabeth didn't let it bother her too much. She was excited to see what it said.

She unrolled it and read it quietly. Suddenly she covered her mouth.  
"What does it say?" asked Diane. The princess turned the piece of paper around so that everyone could read it if he tried to but read it out load as well.

"Kiss the person to your right" she said and looked at Meliodas, biting her lip.

Diane was covering her mouth as well now while King was watching excited. "Will she really do this" Was what they were asking themselves. They looked at each other for a second to exchange thoughts. Both were equally baffled.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to do this, it's your first kiss after all..." the blond tried to calm her but this didn't seem to help. It was Elizabeth's idea to play this game after all and she promised herself to try her best and do all the given tasks. Also, she wanted to do it.

She was looking deep into his emerald green eyes now.  
The light was reflected in his eyes and they seemed to shine even more than usual. This was her time. She could take this opportunity and kiss him but maybe he didn't want to kiss her? She was wondering but from the look that he had, he didn't seem to dislike the idea.

She was staring deep into his eyes and he was staring deep into hers. It seemed like their gazes were locked.  
Slowly the princess approached him and placed each of her hands on the left and right side next to him. Her face was so close to his now and she could feel his warm breath. She felt like her heart would jump out of her chest any second. Why could he still look that relaxed, she wondered.  
"Will you take my first kiss?" she asked gently. As a reply, Meliodas closed his eyes and came even closer. She mimicked his actions and closer her eyes as well. Her soft lips were touching his now. It felt like she was burning. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her closer for an even deeper and more passionate kiss. She returned the favor. Her arms embracing the blond.  
She enjoyed every second and wouldn't want to stop but her lungs ached for air so she had to let go of him slowly. He felt the same and didn't want to leave her but he as well had to take a breath.

Diane and King were watching them and blushing crimson red. It was Elizabeth's first kiss and to see how their Captain snatched it away was heartbreaking but so beautiful as well. They felt the love that the two were sharing right now.

Elizabeth's and Meliodas' foreheads touched. They opened their eyes again and continued to look into each others beautiful eyes. But they couldn't stay like that forever, even if they wished for it. Slowly they released their embrace.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with a hand, touching her lips softly. She looked at Meliodas, who seemed way more unbend than her. He looked at the princess enlivening her with just his cute smile. She wanted to do it again but for now it was only a task on a slip of paper.

She took a deep breath and spoke again, almost like nothing happened.  
"The games is over, let's tidy this place up and go to bed"  
King and Diane nodded but didn't know exactly how to react now, so they just tried to act normally and helped the princess with the mess.

While cleaning up, Elizabeth once again unfolded the piece of paper. It wouldn't leave her mind that she felt something familiar. She stared at it as if she was about to remember something. Suddenly it overcame her.

She ran inside the Boar Hat and searched for a notebook that she sometimes used to write down orders from customers. There it was, right on the counter, she knew she didn't leave it there.

She opened the book and saw a page where a part was ripped out. She puzzled the piece that she had in her hand onto the missing spot. The color was and the size fit in just perfect. Her heart was racing and her face turned crimson red as she recognized the handwriting as well.

"Sir Meliodas"


End file.
